


Reflejo

by Elenathiel (yukikochan)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikochan/pseuds/Elenathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque Tauriel no se de cuenta, sus acciones siempre son reflejo de su interior. Breve ensayo sobre Taruiel, basado en Hobbit: La Desolación de Smaug (Unbeta).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflejo

**Author's Note:**

> El formato quizás sea algo extraño, incluso para mí es así. Pero esta especie de ensayo sobre la palabra Reflejo y su análisis en Tauriel, resultó muy entretenido de escribir y espero que les guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos. Tampoco deseo lucro con esto.

**_Reflejo_** como palabra o concepto posee varios significados. Quizás algunos más complejos que otros, pero todos con una base común que, en este caso, viene del latín _reflexus_ o _vuelta atrás_. 

Y no importa si eres un hombre, un hobbit, un mago, un enano –por muy alto que sea en comparación al resto- o un elfo como Tauriel, las definiciones de **_reflejo_** se ven, valga la redundancia, reflejados en sus acciones. **Siempre**.

 

Tomemos las siguientes definiciones y revisemos caso por caso:

 

 **1. _adj._ Que ha sido reflejado.  
** Se lo decían a menudo, al menos una vez al día. Y a pesar que esa simple frase fuese como un puñal clavándose en la misma vieja herida, ella sonreía escondiendo su dolor.

A fin de cuentas ella era, como la frase, _el reflejo de su madre_.

 

 

 **2. _adj._ Dicho del movimiento, acto o sentimiento que se producen inconcientemente como respuesta a un estímulo.  
** Puede ser un sonido, un movimiento entre los árboles o simplemente una sombra vista por el rabillo del ojo, lo que la hace disparar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Porque, claramente, son esas consecuencias las que busca.

Y si bien nunca ha fallado, el temor de errar aparece en cada victima. _Matar es un acto reflejo_ -se dice. Orcos, arañas, lobos, lo que sea; como jefa de la guardia real, su misión es matar para proteger.

Y lo seguirá haciendo aunque la frase pierda todo sentido.

 

 

 **3. _m_** ** _._** **Luz reflejada.  
** Los elfos del bosque adoran la luz plateada, especialmente la luz de las estrellas. En el caso de Tauriel, esta luz la llena por completo.

Las ama, aunque esa palabra sea tan eterna y profunda, es lo que aquellas luces producen en todo su cuerpo. Un sentimiento que la recorre completamente, que la hace vibrar  y sentir plena.

Quizás también la ha llevado a recorrer cada rincón del bosque y disfrutar así, de la luz natural del mundo, la luz que para muchos, se transforma en un verdadero tesoro.

 

\- Siempre he creído que son luces frías –observó al enano sin entender cuando él le hablaba- distantes y tan lejanas…

 

¿Puedes pedirle a un enano que entienda la belleza de las estrellas?

 

\- Son recuerdos, preciados y puros –quizás sólo queda esperar que él entienda- más allá del bosque y justo cuando la noche está en su punto más alto, he visto al mundo caer y a la luz blanca, llenar el aire por completo.

 

Pero los enanos sólo conocen del brillo del oro y las gemas. Saben de tesoros, metales y piedras preciosas. ¿Qué saben ellos de las luces blancas y de las estrellas? ¿Qué saben de la belleza infinita de los recuerdos del cielo?

 

\- Vi una luna de fuego una vez, se elevó por sobre una colina, cerca de Durdin –pero quizás…- ¡Enorme! Rojo y dorado eran todo lo que llenaba el cielo esa noche… -quizás él sí entiende.

 

En ese instante, Tauril comprendió su ceguera. La belleza no radica sólo en los brillos blancos que inundan el cielo. También existe en las luces rojas y doradas, de colores que sólo su imaginación puede crear.

Entonces sonrió. Porque esa noche, en ese momento, descubrió belleza en las _luces reflejadas por aquellos oscuros ojos_ del enano que tenía enfrente. Aquel que le mostraba un mundo que aún le faltaba por conocer.

 

 

**4. _m_** **. Imagen de alguien o algo reflejada en una superficie.**

Observarse no era algo que hiciera con regularidad. No lo entiendan mal, se veía el rostro cuando se lo limpiaba, se veía las manos cuando estas la vestían y se veía el cabello cuando se lo peinaba.  
¿Pero hace cuánto que no se observaba? ¿Hace cuánto que no contaba las pecas de su rostro?

Su reflejo en el agua le parecía, en cierta forma, _diferente_.

¿Acaso sus ojos habían cambiado su forma de mirar?

¿O serian las acciones de su rey las que la habían decepcionado…?

 

 

 **5. _psicol._ Reacción automática y simple a un estímulo.  
** Sólo bastaron un par de palabras simples, para que Tauriel saltara a atacar y matar, nuevamente, por reflejo.

 

\- El más joven, el enano de cabello oscuro… le dimos con una flecha Morgul. Con el veneno en su sangre, va estar muerto muy pronto.

 

_¿Eran simples acaso?_

 

 

 **6. _m_** ** _._** **Aquello que reproduce, muestra o pone de manifiesto otra cosa.**  
En cierta forma se sentía decepcionada.  
Se conocían desde siempre y aún así, no comprendía sus acciones. Le pedía explicaciones cuando eran sus propios actos, el reflejo de sus ideas.

 

…a fin de cuentas, Legolas no era más que el hijo de su padre.

 

 

 **7. _pl._ Capacidad que tiene alguien para reaccionar rápida y eficazmente ante algo.  
**Estaba muriendo, ¿qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?

Mientras su príncipe la llamaba para seguir en combate, él moría envenenado entre sus camaradas y cuerpos de orcos malolientes.  
¿Acaso había otra opción cuando el ramillete de athelas apareció frente a sus ojos?

 

No había dudas que la hicieran esperar. Debía actuar rápido, debía salvarlo y debía hacerlo _en ese instante_.

Después, _hubiese sido muy tarde_ …

 

 

** Anexo **

**_~ condicionado  
Psicol._ ** **El provocado, en ausencia de un estímulo específico, por otro no específico parcialmente asociado.**

**_~ incondicionado  
Psicol._ ** **El provocado por un estímulo de suyo no específico, tras su asociación con un estímulo incondicionado.**

Cuando pensó que todo estaba en orden, que su cabeza volvía a tomar control de sus acciones, a él se le ocurre hablar.   
¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando todo se tranquilizaba unos segundos?

 

\- No puedes ser ella. Ella está muy lejos… ella está lejos, tan lejos de mí. Ella camina entre el brillo de las estrellas en otro mundo. ¿Crees que podría haberme amado?

 

 _¿Qué podía hacer?  
_ Su mente se quedó en blanco, sólo dejando sus dedos entrecruzarse con los propios, y sintiendo como esa piel fuerte hacían despertar su corazón. Aquel que conocía perfectamente la respuesta, a esa pregunta que el joven enano buscaba entre sueños.

*******


End file.
